


Slipped

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Food, Food Issues, Food Kink, Foreplay, Kinda, Multi, Starvation, brent bashing, dan and arin are overworked, help me, i legit didn't know starvation was a tag, suzy is an excellent human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: He looks awful, she registers distantly, watching Dan kiss Arin like he’s a tree starving for carbon dioxide and only Arin’s will do.





	Slipped

There’s enough stumbling that they startle the cats.

Arin’s mouth is on Dan’s throat, the older man’s pulse fluttering beneath his lips, and Suzy is trying to ignore that sound that, nonetheless, is waking up something primal inside of her, like she knows what those lips can do, what that strained whine that Dan is making means, because she does.

But she’s the one who has to think with at least half her brain, because God, she loves her boys, but they aren’t worth anything when their dicks are hard and their mouths are on each other.

She shoos the cats hurriedly, opening the bedroom door. Dan is holding her hand, and he and Arin are kissing now, a mess, and Suzy feels a little left out, because she missed Dan, too. But the lanky rock star isn’t one to leave anyone out of the loop, and he pulls away from Arin just long enough to tug Suzy close, as close to his chest as she will go, like he’s a porous cell trying to absorb her protein, or whatever, because what the hell is science when Dan fucking Avidan has his mouth right on the sensitive juncture between her neck and shoulder, and he’s kissing, he’s shaking, his breaths coming hot against her skin, hard through his jeans against her stomach.

Dan bites, keening, as Arin reaches around to undo his belt, and Suzy shouts, her hand finding purchase in that bird’s nest of curls and tugging hard enough that the tendon in Dan’s neck tightens, and he half-growls, turning to kiss Arin, and that, Suzy thinks, is worth a thousand and one nights of Dan being away on tour. 

He looks awful, she registers distantly, watching Dan kiss Arin like he’s a tree starving for carbon dioxide and only Arin’s will do. But then, she thinks, both her boys do. Both of them have been working themselves to the bone, and fuck Brent, honestly. Honestly, she’s going to have words with the man, because clearly, their manager is an unfeeling demon who can’t see the way that these boys—her boys, she’d like you to remember—are falling apart at the seams. Arin’s borderline anorexic, making up new rules, pulling up search results for diets she’s never even heard of, let alone considered, even way back when she was a model full-time, and if he didn’t still eat full plates of food with reckless abandon, she’d be worried for his mental health. And Dan, if she hadn’t herself witnessed Dan randomly throwing up in the middle of a regular recording session because there had accidentally been a spicy pepper hidden in his Thai way back in 2014, she would think that his stomach problems were self-inflicted. In a way, she thinks they kind of are; when Dan worries himself into a tizzy, he will suddenly become very nauseous and have to sit down for a minute. Regardless, he eats like a bird when he’s like this, but he’s eating, and she can’t ever complain about that.

Not when Dan is seated in Arin’s lap, being kissed, head tilted back, eyes dark, mouth agape, and Suzy wants to see Arin’s dick in that pretty mouth as much as she knows Arin wants it. And Suzy can’t help but bite, tentatively, at the side of Dan’s neck, as if she’s tasting something new that she’s not sure she’ll like, and Dan twitches, whining, at her and at Arin, his eyes closing over those perfect hazel orbs.

And if the voice in her head sounds like the fanfiction she will never admit to masturbating to, then that’s par for the course, and she doesn’t care.

Arin is pulling at Dan’s tee shirt, and he must get a bit of chest hair, because Dan sobs—honest to god sobs like he’s in pain, and it makes Suzy pulling him flush against her, running her thumb down his cheek. Arin comes close, too, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Too much?” Suzy asks, because it’s a lot to be overwhelmed with first thing after a long, exhausting flight following a long, exhausting tour, and he must be tired, he must be, he’s old, for all he can bounce around like a five-year-old child, and yes he’s younger than Brian, but Suzy knows very well that chronic illness can age you twenty years, making Dan fifty-eight. 

But Dan sighs, and if it’s a bit shaky, they overlook it, because God, all of them are horny, and shakes his head, straining his neck to kiss her and, okay, that’s cute, and he tastes like dryness and Arin and Suzy loses herself in that talented mouth, distantly hearing the hiss of a belt coming loose from too-loose pants.

She has to remember to drag him to a tailor, get at least one pair of his jeans custom fit, because holy hell, if she has to see the line of his boxers under the hem of one of his tee shirts one more time at the office, she will fall at the base of those long legs and beg for his dick like a bitch in heat.

Then Dan falls back on the bed, and Arin is showing off at how much room there actually is between Dan’s waist and his jeans, slipping them down off his hips with a wicked grin, and Suzy, with half her brain, notes that Dan seems too thin, too sharp, and that means something, and that something is dangerous and no, they have to stop. Now.

But Arin is a stone, immobile as the tide in his pursuits, and Danny, afraid of the ocean, is being swept away by this riptide. His moans are distinctly painful, and something twists dangerously inside of Suzy, her heart breaking.

But it’s not a no, not yet, and, as selfish as she knows it is, she has a feeling that Dan won’t stop this for anything, that he wants and needs it as much as they do. So she bends down obediently to play her part, hands sliding up under his shirt, ignoring the swirl in her belly when she feels the stark line of ribs—did he eat at all on tour?

Dan is kissing her, but she can feel him fluttering out of existence, and this is bad. This has suddenly gone from mildly bad to really serious, and when she pulls back to look at him, Dan is far away, a thousand miles away, and then his eyes fall shut. And Suzy actually checks his pulse, because she’s actually that scared for him.

“Arin,” she breathes, and she must sound as panicked as she feels because he stops immediately, which is good, because if he hadn’t, she would’ve kicked him.

“Shit,” Arin grumbles, and he stands up, trembling. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, okay, uh…water.” He heads off to the kitchen, and Suzy presses gentle, even kisses to Dan’s temple, sighing in relief when he shifts, groaning, sobbing once when those soft, trusting eyes meet hers.

“Where’s Arin?” He asks, blinking hard, and Suzy shakes her head, falling to his shoulder, which is sharp and bony, and she hates that a shaking hand rests heavily on her back, one giant thumb rubbing back and forth across her spine.

“If I have to check you into a goddamn clinic, I will,” Suzy threatens against his neck, but it loses all of its intended malice because her voice is shaking, on the edge of sobbing her heart out.

Dan shivers, once, and Suzy pulls the blankets up without leaving him. He sighs, closing his eyes again, and Suzy runs a hand through his hair, down to the skull, because he likes that, like someone taking the time to find his sensitive scalp underneath the thick, unruly curls.

They could be tame if he’d let her wash The Beast, but he’s stubborn, and she’s tired of fighting with him about hair care.

“Don’t,” he says, finally. “I’m all right. I promise. I’m just underweight.” Suzy hates the fact that he can say it so nonchalantly, like she can say to herself that “it’s only five pounds, it won’t show, it’ll be fine” before a photoshoot.

She’s been too close to it. Maybe not in it herself, but she’s seen enough of it to know.

“You just passed out,” Suzy tells him.

The look of surprise falls away when Arin reenters the room with a glass of water, crackers, and soup, bless him, and Suzy helps Dan sit up, which is a process. Suddenly, the older man is boneless, and he complains in the back of his throat when the bright light of the lamp hits his eyes, but he’s clearly hungry, staring openly at the steam coming off the soup, mouth slightly parted like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Arin turns down the light and crawls in beside Dan to support him, because he knows Dan won’t lean on Suzy if he can help it, has a weird hang-up about it even though he weighs less than Suzy, but he will lie directly on top of Arin if given half the chance, and Suzy brings the water to his lips. A flicker of something feral crosses Dan’s kind eyes for half a second, but he relents once Suzy takes the glass as it empties and reaches for the food.

“You couldn’t have told us?” Arin asks, angry. He’s more angry at himself, hates himself for not seeing it.

Dan hasn’t eaten anything substantial for fourteen days, and he’s tired. He hadn’t stopped eating altogether, but nerves have him picking at meals, and even though he was hungry, having to be a stage presence means he can’t eat nearly as much as he wants to so he doesn’t end up sick from eating the wrong thing, and performing had eaten a hole straight through any reserves he had.

His stomach loudly growls after the first sip of soup, and a sharp sob escapes him as he hides, ashamed, in Arin’s neck. “I promise, it’s not like that,” he sighs. “I’m not…I don’t have those thoughts in my head. I swear I don’t.” He stops himself from saying that he’s in control, because it’s not true, he doesn’t. But it’s not about that. He hates food sometimes, but he hates his illness more, and he’d never stop eating, not after what happened when he actually did forget to feed himself for four days, and time just went belly-up, and his belly ached until he filled it with food. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Suzy asks, taking his hand in both of hers.

“We’re sorry,” Arin says, kissing his forehead. “I should’ve known…you’re down to bone.”

“I’m so exhausted,” Dan murmurs quietly, hating himself the moment he says it. “I’m so hungry. I’ve been so hungry for days.” Brian had started to notice, and that was worse, honestly, because Brian was a dad, and Brian knew him really, really fucking well, and Brian shoved soylent at him from who even knew where, and told him to drink it, for some kind of sustenance, because goodness knows.

Arin holds him tight. Suzy lifts more soup to his lips. Dan eats like his life depends on it. Because it does.

Once he feels marginally stronger, he pulls Suzy in close, gives her a hug, and kisses Arin’s neck. “I made myself sick with stress,” he admits, shyly. “It’s…been rough. It’s too much. I’m burning out, and I have to stop.”

Arin nods against him. He’s feeling it, too. And Suzy knows her boys are tired and could use some mothering. “Let’s go on vacation,” she says, and the boys look at her. Dan still looks dazed and slightly hungry, and she’s not putting him to bed without getting a meal in him, and Arin looks like an excited child. She can practically feel the excitement radiating off of him.

“Where?” Arin asks excitedly, and Suzy gets the mental image of a dog’s tail wagging rapidly back and forth. She can almost see it, her husband as a dog, bouncing around at her heels, tail wagging and tongue lolling out. She’s always thought that excited dogs looked kind of stupid, but she has nothing but fondness for Arin-dog.

“Somewhere relaxing,” Suzy says thoughtfully. “Somewhere that has good food, as few people as possible, and luxury hotel rooms.”

Dan sighs, melts, like a marionette with its strings cut, and his stomach growls like it wants to remind the room at large that it is still despairingly empty. Suzy hands Dan a few crackers from the plate, and the pace at which he wolfs them down is alarming.

“I like the sound of that,” Arin says, squeezing Dan gently to his side. Dan swallows thickly, nodding into Arin’s neck. 

Suzy checks the time and looks back at Dan. “Do you think you can handle a light meal? Pasta with butter, or something?” She has a few single-serving penne packs from the grocery store, and it won’t take her long to prepare them.

Dan nods vigorously. “Please.” His tone has half of a beg to it, like when she’s being slow about a blowjob and he’s keyed up and wants to cum. She smiles, leans forward to kiss him, and he sighs, breathless, against her mouth.

Arin grabs the TV remote. “Let’s see if they’re rerunning Game of Thrones yet.” 

Dan snorts. “Oh, good, just what I needed to whet my appetite. Sex and gore.”

“Clearly,” Arin says in a very little shit kind of way, but he settles on Animal Planet, where they are showing some nature program for once, and Dan is immediately immersed.

Suzy gets up, kissing Arin. Arin kisses her back, smiling against her lips. Everything about him is familiar, even the ways in which he now smells like Dan, the shared scent of their two very different colognes that Suzy practically dreams about wrapping herself in. It’ll be the first vacation they’ve all taken together, and Suzy wants it to be memorable.

She’s not going to make a schedule. Not this time. 

This time, they’re going to live.

They’re going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by "(I Come Back To) The Place You Are" by dankomanuel. 
> 
> Welcome to the world of "I can do this, so I did it." 
> 
> Sometimes I try different styles. Do they work? Who knows?


End file.
